


Look What I've Found

by The_Hybrid



Series: Letters From River Song [6]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hybrid/pseuds/The_Hybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River tells the Doctor about something she's found</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look What I've Found

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I've written a nice one for you all. I've been feeling guilty about not posting the other one, so here you are

CAL has been adamant about me reading the books she gives me for quite some time now. It's only been a week since I last wrote to you, but I've read four of the Harry Potters (don't worry, they were in order), and I've made quite a discovery, but more on the later,  I want to talk about the books, and me, and I know you well enough that as soon as you find out my little piece of information, you'll stop reading this and go... well, you'll go do something else.

So, like I said, I've read the first four Harry Potters, and let me tell you, they are so different to the films! All the extra little pieces of information that aren't in the films, well... it just makes it so much better! Even the kids enjoy them. 

About me then. I'm OK. Slowly managing to get through each day, reading myself into a slumber. Both of the kids are growing up. CAL isn't though. I think she's just making the others grow as a test for E vangelista's children. We're all reasonably happy  her e. They're all happy to still have some form of life even after they, well, died, but you know me, never satisfied.

So that piece of information I promised you. For the first time in a very long time, I read all of the acknowledgements and after words in the fourth Harry Potter, and I found  somethi ng.  No w,  bein g  save d  i n a  giganti c  databas e  ha s  it s  comendabilitie s,  an d  on e  o f  thos e  i s  th e  abilit y  t o  reme mber  everythin g I  rea d.  O r  writ e.  An d  le t  m e  tel l  yo u, I  remembe r  al l  o f  note s  t o you ( so if this  i s  th e  firs t  on e  you 've  fo und,  trus t  m e, I've  writte n  mor e). I  foun d,  i n  th e  bac k  o f  th e  fourt h  Harr y  Potte r  boo k,  thi s,  m y  firs t  not e  t o  yo u:

_So I'm back here again. At least you said goodbye this time. I've_

_been wondering, did you save her? Your impossible girl? And did you_

_see her again?_

_I never did thank you for saving me. I just lashed out. But I_

_am thankful. For you saving me. For everything._

 

_See you around, Doctor._

 

So, if this is the first note you're reading, go find that. CAL is clever enough to have put a pattern into where those notes lie, so work it out. Work it out for me, Sweetie. 

At least now I know you know I'm safe, so I might sleep a little better tonight, knowing you'll have one less thing to worry about.

Oh, and one last thing. If you've found this note, you'll know I can communicate with you. Please, find a way to communicate with me. Even if it's just once. I need to know you're safe. 

 

With love,  Melody Pond xxx

**Author's Note:**

> There, happier now?


End file.
